In prior art, a print label creating apparatus that has a cassette attachment portion is known as a tape printing apparatus of this kind (see Patent Literature 1). A hollow guiding convex portion that guides the attachment of a tape cassette is provided on the cassette attachment portion, and an attachment sensor is built in the guiding convex portion. The attachment sensor includes a limit switch and a substantially L-shaped lever. The limit switch is mounted on a head holder and faces the inside of the guiding convex portion through a front-side opening formed in the guiding convex portion. On the other hand, the lever is provided in such a way as to be able to pivot freely inside the guiding convex portion. The rear end portion of the lever protrudes due to the urging force of the limit switch through the front-side opening formed in the guiding convex portion.
When a tape cassette is attached into the cassette attachment portion, the guiding concave portion of the tape cassette causes the lever to pivot so as to press the limit switch. As a result, the limit switch turns on, and the completion of the attachment of the tape cassette into the cassette attachment portion is detected.